The Friends Wish!
by Isaak Hassan
Summary: This is about Naruto, Luffy, Ace, Sasuke wanting to find a secret that has never been revealed and rumor has it that it could grant someone great power to whoever finds it! Now they are on a quest to find it but they bump in to quite a few obsticals on the way!
1. When They First Met!

**Chapter 1: When They First Met!**

* * *

><p>Naruto had just come back from a hard mission and decided to get something to eat, there was a ramen shop near by so he decided to go there; he seen a boy wearing a straw hat and a red shirt.<p>

"Don't you get cold with only wearing that shirt?!" exclaimed Naruto

"Hi there, my names Luffy nice to meet you!" replied Luffy

Naruto slammed the table which caused the bowls of ramen to shake. Which even made the bowl that Luffy was about to eat spill on him. It was as hot as a chicken roasting on a log.

"I JUST ASKED YOU A QUESTION!?" shouted Naruto

"Sorry, and no, I'm used to it, I'm a Pirate!" said Luffy happily

"A pirate?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, I travel the seas and hope to become the greatest pirate ever!" screamed Luffy

"That's great because I plan on becoming the greatest shinobi ever!" Answered Naruto

"Do you want to join my crew?" asked Luffy

"But I'm not a pirate" replied Naruto

"It doesn't matter, you could teach us things that a Ninja does and I can teach you things that pirates do!" said Luffy

Naruto looked down and was thinking on wether he should agree or not.

"OK, I'll join!

* * *

><p>Next Time:<p>

Naruto and Luffy are going to meet each others friends, and Naruto says bye to the Village but takes someone along with him. Luffy decides whether or not to let Naruto's friend join!


	2. The Friends Choice!

**Chapter 2: The Friends Choice!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Previously: Naruto had met Luffy and decided to join his crew know that Luffy wanted to become the best pirate ever and that he wanted to become the greatest shinobi ever!<p>

Chapter 2: The Friends Unite

Naruto realizes that he he did not want to leave Sasuke seeing as he went away with Orochimaru for over 3 years and Naruto has finally become friends with him.

"Luffy, Please can i bring my best friend along. His name is Sasuke Uchiha and I do not want to go without him, he left the village 3 years ago and has finally came back, i don't not want to leave him there so please can he join?" said Naruto

"Well I don't see why not!" Shouted Luffy

"Thanks, I'll go ask him!" Replied Naruto

Naruto went to the park and he saw Sasuke sitting on one of the benches.

"Hey Sasuke, I met this boy called, Um-mm... Luffy I think, and he is a pirate! I am going to join his crew and i wanted to see if you would want to join too!" Said Naruto

"Ok, I just need to finish this mission that I'm doing, I'll be done by tomorrow, by the way does he have a crew? asked Sasuke

"Well yeah, I'm sure he does!" Replied Naruto

Luffy went back to his crew and was telling them about the new member that is going to went to Luffy's crew and went to meet him.

"Hey Luffy, My friend wants to meet you guys tommorow, when will we be going?" Asked Naruto

"Sure! But were going to set off to sea tommorow so make sure you say your goodbyes!" Replied Luffy

"Ok, Thanks, I'll make sure he comes."

* * *

><p>Next:<p>

Naruto is going to go and get Sasuke and says his goobyes while Luffy and his crew set off to sea!


	3. They Say Goodbye!

Previously:Naruto told Sasuke about the pirates and Sasuke decided to come and Luffy told Naruto to say goodbye because he is heading off to seas tommorow!

Chapter 3: The Decision

Naruto headed back to konoha and told Sasuke to get ready to go and Sasuke was already packed.

"Hey Sasuke, Lets go say our goodbyes!" said Naruto

"Ok, I'm coming," exclaimed Sasuke

Naruto ran out side whilst Sasuke followed. There was a huge crowd outside and they all shouted bye to Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto walked away with Sasuke into the distance!

"So Naruto, where is this place that we're going to?" asked Sasuke

"Not that far, we're nearly there," Said Naruto

After about 10 more minuets of walking they finally found the place and the ship and was greeted by Luffy and his crew! Naruto and Sasuke decided that their ship was really big and that their should be four captains, Luffy, Ace, Naruto and Sasuke! They could all have their own division of the ship Luffy thought about it for a second and then realized that he should. Naruto was happy that he approved with his idea and sorted out the members of each division. Naruto told Luffy about what Sasuke has done and how he has changed but Luffy didn't really care too much about it.

"I will sort out the Divisions!" shouted Luffy

"Then its settled" replied Naruto

"BUT WHAT ABOUT ME! I WANT TO BE A CAPTAIN!" Shouted Usopp

"No! You will be in my division and that's FINAL!" Yelled Luffy

"Shall we gather more member from home?" Asked Sasuke

"Let's let Luffy decide!" Replied Naruto

"Give me a list of the people i can choose from and tell me on there what they are capable of doing and then i will make the Divisions fair!"

"That Great!" Screamed Naruto

Next: Luffy decides on who goes into whose division and they all get an unusual suprise of the people in their crew!


End file.
